Over and Over
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: A song-fic type thing. Actually the design for a music video. More info inside. Edward's POV during Twilight w/ a sweet ending not at all in the series. Way cool and totally describes their relationship for the beginning of Twilight...


**Author's Note: Because I lack the money to create an actual music video with actors, sets, cameras, etc, I just simply design them. This is one of my first, but still one of my faves.**

**Here is how this works: The lyrics are in** normal font **and the **_italics_** are the directions for the video. Listen to the song first, then read the music video design, then listen to the song and read at the same time. Might take several tries, but trust me; IT ROCKS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilght. If I did...well...search "if bella were real" on deviantart. ((not my work, but SO HILARIOUS!!)) I also do not own Over and Over by Three Days Grace.**

**(WARNING: THIS INCLUDES SOME TWILIGHT SAGA (MIDNIGHT SUN) SPOILERS! SORRY TO ANYONE WHO DOES NOT WISH TO READ THE 264 PAGES OF MIDNIGHT SUN STEPHANIE MEYER POSTED ON HER WEBSITE! Most of it can be inferred from the already published books, some scenes did not really exist, and some are taken from Midnight Sun….Sorry to anyone who will not read it, you guys have so much more patience than I do….)**

* * *

Over and Over Music Video (EDWARD STYLE!!) ((BTW: the style of this video makes the scenes flash a lot. be warned. no seizures intended))

_Goes through high school and into cafeteria_

I feel it every day it's all the same

_Edward looks around at his table and sees the normal: his family_

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

_Pan to another table, where you see Bella_

I've tried everything to get away

_Cut to a scene where Edward is running away_

So here I go again

_Back to Bella_

Chasing you down again

_Edward gets up_

Why do I do this?

_He walks towards Bella, beckoning her to him, she starts to get up_

_The next stuff flashes by in clips: Bella walking to Edward, and vice versa_

Over and over, over and over

_Edward leans in to kiss Bella_

I fall for you

_Cuts to another time, when Edward first met Bella, and the thirst_

Over and over, over and over

_Then the falling in love with her while he is in her room_

I try not to

_Edward running again_

_Cut back to high school, science class_

It feels like everyday stays the same

_Bella is sitting next to Edward, and Mike is flirting with her_

It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

_Edward feels the jealousy and an image (flashing) of him throwing Mike across the classroom_

So here I go again

_Edward turns toward Bella_

Chasing you down again

_Goes towards her w/ vampire speed_

Why do I do this?

_Leans in for a kiss_

_Flashes:_

Over and over, over and over

_The thirst takes over_

I fall for you

_Runs away_

Over and over, over and over

_Comes back just to see Bella_

I try not to

_Several scenes then go through these next lines: a bunch where Edward and Bella make close contact, most not touching, but VERY close_

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try to

_Edward (not flashing) turns away from Bella with an effort while they are in a forest_

_Flashes:_

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

_Edward clutches head inside his car, thinking things through_

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

_Him lying next to a river, stone still_

I know what's best for me

_Snow falls around him and he sees Tanya when he ran away at beginning_

But I want you instead

_Her face turns into Bella's_

I'll keep on wasting all my time

_Starts to run back to Bella_

_Flashing (but just mini scenes, so even more flashy):_

Over and over, over and over

_Edward and Bella leaning in to each other for a kiss (several different angles/scenes, most likely on every "over")_

I fall for you

_The thirst and the monster within_

Over and over, over and over

_More leaning in scenes_

I try not to

_Edward turning away in different scenes_

Over and over, over and over

_Leaning in again…._

You make me fall for you

_Finally some kissing_

Over and over, over and over

_A bunch more scenes of them kissing_

You don't even try to

_Edward pulling back slowly after a good kiss, you see Bella's face: Red glowing eyes…_

_Zoom in on her face (smiling contently) and then her eyes…then switch to Edwards face with the same look_


End file.
